


Hello Is Anyone There?

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon, Established Relationship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-14
Updated: 2010-10-14
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8746381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Dean is away on a case, and they're missing each other. Phone sex ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

“Hello! Hello! Is anyone there?”

 

Dean listened to dead silence on the other end. His spider senses going into full alert.

 

“Sammy, are you there?” He heard a soft whimper on the other end of the line. His heart jumped in his chest, his brain struggling to put the pieces together.

 

“I’m here” Sam said, weakly. Dean let out the breath that was trapped in his lungs. 

 

“Talk to me Sammy, what the hell happened?” Dean ignored the way his voice squeaked at the end. He heard Sam moan, and move around. 

 

“I don’t know,” Sam whispered. “I think I passed out.” Dean frowned. He knew what that meant.

 

“When’s the last time that you ate Sammy?” Dean asked, softly. Sam’s groan gave him his answer. He hasn’t eaten since Dean left the morning before. Dean sighed.

 

“You need to eat something Sammy. What do you want me to order you?” He listened to Sam get to his feet, and crash down on the bed. 

 

“I don’t want to eat Dean.” He groaned. Dean growled. If he was there he’d smack him upside the head. 

 

“Sammy we are not arguing about this. You need to at, now what is it going to be?” Dean said, using his tone that left no room for any more argument. 

 

“Fine, I’ll have pizza.” Sam sighed. 

 

“Pineapple, ham, and tomato?” Dean asked, reaching for the motel phone. 

 

“Yeah.” Sam whispered. He listened to Dean placing the order wondering if he wouldn’t rather have a salad, but he knew better than to open his mouth now. He pushed back against the pillow and sighed. Pizza it is.

 

“It’ll be there in fifteen minutes Sammy.” Dean said, returning back to Sam. 

 

“Thanks.” Sam said, weakly. His stomach growled making him feel momentarily sick. Maybe pizza wouldn’t be so bad? Not as good as a salad but still good.

 

“I worry about you enough as it is you know? The least you can do is look after yourself when work takes me away for a few days.” Dean said, warmly. Sam frowned. He knew Dean was right.

 

“It’s just I miss you so much you know? I don’t fell like eating, or sleeping or doing anything really.” Sam said, softly. He knew Dean wasn’t going to let him off the hook easy, but he had to try.

 

“And you think that I don’t miss you when I’m away Sammy?” Dean asked, making his annoyance obvious. “Don’t you think that you’re on my mind constantly from the moment that I leave you until the moment that I return?” Sam smiled goofy at the phone.

 

“I love you too Dean,” He said, affectionately. “So much” Dean sighed in his ear.

 

“What am I going to do with you Sammy?” Dean asked, feigning exasperation. Sam licked over his lips, a wicked thought taking hold in his mind.

 

“How about you tell me what you want to do to me.” Sam purred. His voice had dropped two octaves. Dean’s cock took instant notice, and had him moaning. Sam moaned back his appreciation.

 

“Sammy, you little minx.” Dean said, full of affection. “Thank the gods that I’m not there right now.” Sam shifted on the bed getting more comfortable.

 

“Are you hard Dean?” 

 

“What do you think?” Dean asked, half laughing. Sam moaned.

 

“Tell me. I want to hear you say the words.” Sam whispered.

 

“Yes Sammy. I’m hard for you.” Dean confirmed. Sam whimpered. “All for you baby.” 

 

“I like the sound of that.” Sam licked over his lips loudly. “Does that mean that I can do whatever I want to make you come for me?” 

 

“Jesus Sammy!” Dean breathed. Sam broke into song.

 

“I’ll be your good little boy. I’ll be the freak that you fuck. But be kind to me, tease and taunt. I don’t care as long as you give me what I want.” Dean was breathing hard in his ear driving him to keep going. 

 

“Can I touch myself Dean? I really want to touch myself.” Sam asked, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

 

“Don’t you dare!” Dean warned. “You don’t get to touch yourself without my permission, and I’m going to make you earn it.” Dean said. Sam moaned. He was more than happy to let Dean drive if that’s what he wanted. 

 

“Do you want me on my knees for you Dean?” Sam whispered. Dean cursed under his breath.

 

“Yes,” he breathed. Sam laughed softly on the other end.

 

“Yes what?” Sam teased. He listened to Dean undoing his pants wishing like fuck that he was there to do it with his teeth.

 

“I want you to suck my cock.” Dean whispered, almost shyly. Sam purred his approval encouraging him to continue. “You want to feed from me don’t you Sammy?” Sam knew the exact moment that Dean touched himself. He knew everything about Dean. The thought made him feel all warm, and fuzzy inside.

 

“I always want to feed from you.” Sam moaned. “You taste so good.” Sam closed his eyes listening to the exquisite sounds that Dean was making.

 

“God I miss you so much Sammy.” Dean panted. “I want to be back there with you, touch you, and taste you. Feel the warmth of your body next to mine.” Sam whimpered. He wanted that too, so much. A knock at the door, brought him out of his heaven.

 

“Damn, pizza’s here.” He cursed, standing up. Dean took deep breaths, and Sam knew that he’d stopped touching himself. 

 

“Mmm you sounded so good in my ear baby!” Sam pouted, making his way to the door. He pulled the door open roughly, and looked at the delivery guy angrily. The man looked back at him confused, but when he glanced down seeing Sam’s obvious discomfort he smiled. 

 

“That’ll be thirteen dollars.” The man said, smirking. Sam hissed pulling money out the front pocket of his jeans. The man had the decency to pretend to be looking in another direction, but Sam knew the difference. Who the fuck would right? A wicked thought crossed his mind. He handed the man fifteen dollars, smirking.

 

“I apologise for the bad mood. It’s just my brother’s on the phone, and we just don’t get the chance to get off together as much as we did when we were kids you know?” Sam explained, keeping his poker face in place. He heard Dean calling his name through the cell that he held in his hand on his shoulder. Noticing the man could hear him too, he took the pizza box, and winked.

 

“Sounds like he’s really close huh?” Sam said. The man’s eyes popped. “Well thank you, I have to be getting back now” He kicked the door shut, and chuckled. That was fun!

 

“Sammy!” Dean’s voice sounded louder inside the room, or maybe he was just angrier. He put the phone back to his ear.

 

“Oh Dean, his face was priceless! He had no idea what to say when I told him that we’re brothers!” Sam said, chuckling softly. 

 

“Sam are you nuts? No one in their right mind will take that we’re brothers good.” Dean snapped. Sam frowned, laying the pizza on the bed.

 

“Does it bother you?” Sam asked, quietly. 

 

“What? That we’re brothers?” Dean asked, irritably. “Yeah Sammy what gave it away that I have an issue? Was it when I had my cock in your mouth, or when yours was up my ass?” Sam rolled his eyes. Yeah ok, it was a stupid question! 

 

“Sorry,” He snapped back. “I only asked.” Dean scoffed.

 

“If you’re going to ask something Sammy, at least make it worth your while.” Dean growled. Sam nodded, agreeing. He flipped open the pizza box, and lid back down.

 

“Ok are you still hard?” He asked, picking his first piece out of the box. Dean’s sharp exhale of breath made him smile. 

 

“Shuddup and eat your pizza.” Sam smiled with a mouth full. That was a yes! Good cause I’m not done with you yet!

 

“God I’m so horny.” Dean moaned into the phone. Sam stopped chewing, raising his eyebrows. Did he miss something? 

 

“That’s good, cause when I finish eating I have plans for you.” Sam said, speaking slowly. Dean groaned.

 

“Take your time. No rush right?” Sam smiled. Was Dean getting turned on by him eating? He made a big production of biting, and chewing his next piece, and was rewarded with many delicious sounds that had his cock pushing hard for release out of his pants.

 

“Dean baby,” Sam purred. “Are you turned on listening to me eat?” Dean whimpered in his ear when he swallowed.

 

“God yes!” He breathed. Sam closed the box, and tossed it on the other bed, then he spread out on his bed.

 

“I’ve done my pizza Dean,” He said, keeping the purr in his voice. “But now I’m thirsty, so thirsty Dean. Can I suck your cock?” Dean went dead silent for a few moments. Sam wondered if he’d lost his ability to breathe. He smirked at the thought.

 

“Are you trying to kill me here?” Dean whispered. Sam settled down into his bed.

 

“I don’t want to kill you baby. I want to make you come, that’s all.” Sam said, honestly. He rubbed his hand over his cock.

 

“Hey! I didn’t give you my permission yet.” Dean reminded him, sharply. Sam grinned. This was going to be fun. 

 

“But Dean I’m aching so much.” Sam said, sounding desperate. “I need to come so bad. Please let me come for you!” 

 

“I want you hard, and aching for me when your lips are wrapped around me Sammy.” Dean purred. Sam almost lost it in his pants. He freaking loved it when Dean purred like that. 

 

“I think about it when you’re sucking me Sammy. I think about you hard, and wanting to be touched, and it makes me so horny. My balls ache thinking about it.” It took all of Sam’s willpower to keep his hands off of himself. Dean had him throbbing in his pants. He whimpered helplessly. 

 

“Are you aching for that release now baby?” Dean whispered. Sam pressed the phone hard into his ear hearing Dean lick his lips. “You can’t have it yet baby, I still need to come.” Sam moaned in frustration.

 

“God Dean let me touch myself please.” Sam pleaded, desperately. This time he wasn’t playing around. The only thing he wanted was to hold his cock as he came. 

 

“Just Dean will be fine baby,” Dean laughed. “No need for the God.” Sam groaned.

 

“I want to see you right now Sammy. I know that you’re spread out all willing and eager for me. I want to see you like that for me.” Dean moaned, making Sam moan louder. 

 

“I am Dean. I’m right here all spread out for you. You can do anything that you want to me. You can fuck my mouth or you can roll me over and ride my ass. It doesn’t matter to me just as long as I can see you, touch you, and smell your arousal.” Sam rambled. Dean took a deep breath. He knew that Sam was on the cusp of coming without even being touched, but he wasn’t ready to give it up just yet. 

 

“Tell me what I smell like when I’m aroused Sammy.” Dean growled. Sam keened in the back of his throat.

 

“You smell like musk, and oranges. I love your smell. It’s home to me.” Sam said, letting out a pained cry. “Dean please, can I touch myself?” Dean reached down taking his own cock in hand. 

 

“Yeah Sammy, I want you to touch yourself.” Dean breathed. He listened intently to every sound that Sam made undoing his pants, and taking his cock out.

 

“Oh God Dean so good!” Sam moaned. “So good!” Dean was about to tell him to slow down, and listen to him when Sam fell over the edge. Dean closed his eyes, and listened fondly to Sam coming for him, his name ripe on Sam’s lips. 

 

He stroked himself slowly savouring every moment of Sam’s pleasure, then the line went dead. Son of a bitch! He knew what that meant.

 

“Sammy! Sammy! Hello! Is anyone there?”


End file.
